


you, at the end of all things

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 1 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the prompt was: "remember when I thought <i>what's the point of playing a game you're gonna lose when I looked at you?</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you, at the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the original prompt's [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3866801#cmt3866801)!

looking at you, an exercise in light:

light through the curtains, light falling from the ceiling,

light settled into the spaces between our skin

on the sheets. you — your hair, your

eyes, the heartbeat flutter

of your fingers down my neck, my shoulder,

my chest. light seeping

from your touch, sinking into my ribcage,

a constant remembering of sunlight

long after the skin forgets.

 

being with you, habit relearned everyday:

tell me your favourite food, what

time you fell asleep last night, where

did you learn love means looking

for all the same answers, hearing

every change of laughter, each

shift in your smile? i want

everything there is to see. the view

from the stands, the feel of your voice,

side-by-side, pressed near

to your heart, your heart

stays close to mine.

 

they said loving is losing, i know

loving you is patience

despite that. you, at the end

of all things, asking: why

play a game you’ve already lost? me,

in progress, a promise: if ever

the day comes when every sign on

earth lit to lead me back to you,

i’d follow them anyway. as if

i don’t already know. as if

life could ever happen without

the sun, your light, my

hands, outstretched, reaching.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
